


Karma

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Yuka will admit that she isn’t the smartest light bulb, or the best role model for kids. She’s barely passing with an average grade, and she would rather spend her time studying by goofing off, date boys, and if possible, steal makeup. The only reason she isn’t consider a troublemaker or delinquent is that she has yet to be caught in the act.However, Yuka can call herself an expert on love.





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Ayase is a hard character for me to write, especially if I'm trying to write something seriously with her. Think of this fic as an attempt of it.
> 
> Please excuse any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, ooc-ness, and canon mistaken facts.

Yuka will admit that she isn’t the smartest light bulb, or the best role model for kids. She’s barely passing with an average grade, and she would rather spend her time studying by goofing off, date boys, and if possible, steal makeup. The only reason she isn’t consider a troublemaker or delinquent is that she has yet to be caught in the act.

However, Yuka can call herself an expert on love. She has seen lots of unrequited crushes, breakups, and happy couples. Between seeing all and beyond, Yuka will admit she does one of two things: laugh at them, or pity the fools in love.

She laughed at Toro right in his face when he confessed his love for her. Yuka will admit that was wrong, but she really didn’t like him, honest. And how was she supposed to know he was going attack her with his Persona? She laughed at Brown when he cried over the fact Tamaki was in love with that Tadashi. Yuka figure Brown never stood a chance since Tamaki and Tadashi always argue (that should have been his first sign that the two were jailbirds in love).

She pitied Mark as he tries to pleased “Maki”, as they tried to save Mikage-cho from the hell. Yuka suspect Maki liked someone else, and honestly, and she would have just laughed at Mark if she didn’t learn Maki’s crush was _him_ of all people. Yuka couldn’t help but wonder if Mark knew all along.

She pitied Elly when she tells the real Maki about her crush on _him_ as well. Yuka suspected Elly’s crush him as well, based off the way the teenager stared at him. With the way he acted, there was no way Elly would have been his lucky girl (or Maki, going by the fact he didn’t show any interest in either of them).

It was watching these two did Yuka realized she really needed to sort out her priories before she becomes a victim of it herself. There was no way in hell she wanted to be laughed or pitied for.

Yuka can only hope she’ll change before karma strikes back.


End file.
